Impuntual
by samfj
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy siempre ha sido impuntual incluso el día de su boda. ¿Que pensará Rose al respecto? pasen a averiguarlo... este fic está dedicado a SophieM.Jensen por su cumpleaños... ¡Felicidades! Disfrutenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes, situaciones y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, si.

Este fic está dedicado a Sophie M. Jensen por su cumpleaños (17 de agosto) y mi hermana Lula que cumplió años ayer (aunque no lea FF) ¡Felicidades! y también lo dedico a todos quienes disfrutan leer sobre esta pareja.

La ilustración pertenece a la genial BncaRes, cuya galería pueden ver en deviantART.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

-¡Maldito Malfoy!-_'y toda su estirpe'_ pensó una chica pelirroja, pecosa y de ojos azules. Si, esa chica que esta gritando a todo pulmón, tanto que se escucha por toda la madriguera, es Rose Weasley Granger-eres un… un… ¡impuntual!

Sus primas Lily y Dominique, que en este momento la acompañan en la antigua habitación de Ginny, se tuvieron que tapar los oídos al escuchar tan potente blasfemia contra el rubio y todos los Malfoy del mundo mágico.

Y es que era bien sabido por todos que para Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy la palabra puntualidad era inexistente en su vocabulario.

Cuando nació, el sanador de Astoria en San Mungo lo había programado para una hora determinada y el chico se retrasó en nacer casi ocho horas.

Cuando era niño y los Malfoy eran invitados a alguna fiesta, siempre eran los últimos en llegar gracias al ya tan característico mal hábito del chico y muy a pesar de Draco y Astoria, sobretodo el primero pues muchos siempre lo habían visto como un hombre muy impaciente.

En Hogwarts siempre fue el suplicio de los profesores, pues el chico a pesar de ser brillante, casi siempre llegaba tarde. Y eso a Rose muchas veces le pareció una total falta de respeto, que incluso para hacer algún trabajo llegara tarde con alguna excusa. Cuando comenzaron a salir era lo mismo, tarde, siempre tarde.

Con el tiempo Rose fue dejando pasar la impuntualidad de Scorpius porque, quitando ese pequeño defecto que a la chica le exasperaba, el chico era adorable y más adorable era el hecho que trataba de deshacerse de ese mal habito, pero nunca pudo. Pero lo ridículo de la situación es que ¡hasta a su propia boda llegaba tarde! Para Rose esto ya rayaba en lo absurdo. Por más que le advirtió durante semanas que fuera puntual ese día, el rubio volvía a hacer de las suyas.

Eso es lo que tiene a Rose Weasley tan enfadada.

Los gritos de la pelirroja se escucharon hasta la sala de la madriguera donde se encontraban Draco y Astoria Malfoy, acompañados de Ron y Hermione Weasley. Draco al escuchar eso sonrió burlonamente, ya que siempre le había dicho a Astoria que ese chico algún día iba a tener problemas por su falta de puntualidad y ese día había llegado. Astoria, en cambio, no sabía como disculparse por su hijo ya que, el chico, estaba prácticamente listo para dirigirse a la madriguera y ya llevaba media hora de retraso. Estaba tentada a regresar por él y traerlo de una oreja si era necesario. Ron estaba furioso por el poco respeto que el rubio le tenía a su princesa y Hermione estaba igual de apenada que Astoria por el griterío de su hija.

De pronto se escucho otro grito de Rose que exclamaba:

-¡No puedo creer que Malfoy llegue tarde hasta a su propio funeral! Porque ¡lo voy a matar!

Draco cambió su cara altanera por una incomoda y bastante seria y ahora eran Astoria y Ron quienes sonreían burlándose de Malfoy padre. Hermione estaba sumamente molesta con Ron, pues aprovechaba, últimamente, cualquier momento para pelear con Draco. Viendo pasar a su hijo, Hermione le ordenó:

-Por favor, dile a tu hermana que deje de estar gritando como si nadie la escuchara, Hugo- a lo que el pelirrojo respondió:

-Si tu crees que me meteré en la boca del lobo… -hizo una pausa- estás muy equivocada, mamá, ahí ni por error me meto-dijo el menor de los Weasley Granger huyendo rápidamente del lugar, antes que Hermione lo hechizara o, lo que es peor, comenzara a gritar también.

En la habitación de Ginny, Lily que era la más alegre de las chicas del clan Weasley-Potter ya no sabía que decir para tranquilizar a Rose y Lucy que era la más paciente de las primas de la pelirroja se desesperó a tal grado que decidió marcharse de la habitación. Por ahí también habían pasado: Ginny, Roxanne-quien se había reído de los nervios de la pelirroja-, Victoire y Molly-que se excusaron en ir a ayudar a la matriarca de la familia, con tal de no estar ahí-, Angelina, Fleur y Audrey-que tampoco habían logrado tranquilizar a la impetuosa pelirroja.

Ni si quiera Albus lo había podido hacer, siendo echado por la mismísima Rose alegando que él era el culpable de ésta situación. Lo que hizo que la pelirroja llegara a esa deducción fue que si en primer año Albus y Scorpius no se hubieran hecho amigos, ella no estaría ahora pensando en asesinar, muy lentamente, al rubio. Aunque pensándolo bien, a la pelirroja se le antojó más a que los culpables de todo eran los Malfoy, que no habían enseñado a su vástago la importancia de la puntualidad para los ingleses.

Dominique, ya demasiado desesperada por la situación y, sobre todo, por los gritos le dijo:

-Rose, deja de gritar como una loca. Siempre haz sabido que Scorpius es así, si es algo que no puedes tolerar de él, aun hay tiempo para que canceles la boda y hables con él-terminó la pelirroja hija de Bill y Fleur.

Rose frunció el entrecejo levemente y después comenzó a ponerse más roja de lo que podría estar en la vida, por el coraje. Había dado ya con las personas a las cuales culpar por lo que le estaba sucediendo y esas eran: Lily, Roxanne, Lucy y Dominique. La primera había puesto cara soñadora y le había dicho que su historia sería al más puro estilo de Romeo y Julieta, la segunda se había reído a carcajadas ante la afirmación de Lily y la cara enamorada de Rose. Lucy, por su parte, le había dicho que su romance rompería paradigmas y Dominique simplemente le dijo que hiciera lo que la hiciera feliz y fue así como comenzó a salir con el futuro 'difunto'. Al recordar eso, comenzó a despotricar contra sus primas:

-¡Todo esto es su culpa!-volvió a soltar un grito la pelirroja-si ustedes no me hubieran animado, yo no estaría así en estos momentos…-pero su prima favorita y mejor amiga la interrumpió:

-¡Ah, no Rose! tu fuiste quien decidió aceptar la proposición de Scorpius, es tu responsabilidad. Debes atenerte a las consecuencias ¿quieres que baje a decirles a los invitados que se cancela la boda?-preguntó Dominique. La chica era la mejor amiga de la pelirroja por una simple razón, siempre ha sido la más empática de todas las primas Weasley (incluyendo a Lily que es Potter). Pero también siempre ha sido la más asertiva y esa cualidad no le gustaba mucho a la futura señora Malfoy en estos momentos. Rose solo negó con la cabeza, metida en sus cavilaciones. Scorpius no era, ciertamente, perfecto- _'nadie lo es'_-pensó la chica, pero no veía su vida sin él a su lado.

Cancelar la boda no era, ciertamente, una opción.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó cuando su mamá entró a la habitación. Dominique y Lily le sonrieron aliviadas de que Hermione Weasley haya llegado al rescate. Así, las primas de la novia dejaron la habitación para darles más privacidad.

Hermione se acerco a su hija y le sonrió. Le comenzó a acomodar el cabello y el velo. La pelirroja veía apenada por todos los gritos a su madre y ésta solo se le quedo viendo seriamente.

La chica abrió la boca para disculparse por todas sus niñerías, pero Hermione la detuvo diciéndole:

-Rose, debes aprender a controlarte. Se que estás nerviosa…-la chica hizo un intento por negarlo y Hermione prosiguió:- no tienes porque negármelo, se te nota, pero creo que debes aprender a tolerar y, sobre todo, a hablar lo que no te guste con tu futuro marido. Sé que se aman, pero no puedes permitir que cosas como estas hagan que te olvides de eso. También sé que Scorpius, así como tu padre, tiene muchos defectos pero creo que pesan más las virtudes que defectos como estos. Es hora de crecer, Rose.

La chica asintió. Su madre tenía razón, debía hablar cuanto antes con Scorpius.

De repente, como si lo hubiera invocado, Albus tocó la puerta para informar que Scorpius ya estaba esperándola abajo diciendo:

-El sentenciado ya está en el paredón- Rose sonrió ante esto feliz, su estado anímico cambio por completo al saber que el rubio ya se encontraba en la madriguera. Esto lo notó Hermione, también notó en su hija el mismo amor que ella sentía por su esposo.

Ron llegó disculpándose de haber interrumpido e informó a Hermione que debía bajar. Ron le sonrió a su hija y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella estaba feliz-aunque a Ron le costara admitirlo- por lo que inexplicablemente él también se sintió feliz, la felicidad de sus hijos era, en una buena parte, su propia felicidad.

Salían rumbo al jardín, cuando Ron detuvo un poco a su hija, estaba sonrojado, cosa que a la chica le pareció extraño. Pensó que tal vez estaba enojado por su futuro enlace con el más joven de los Malfoy. Rodó los ojos, su padre nunca cambiaría.

Ron carraspeo y se aclaró la garganta para decir:

-Te voy a extrañar…

A Rose se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, las cuales se derramaron inevitablemente y le respondió a su padre un "yo también te extrañaré, papá" casi en un susurro. No cabía de felicidad.

Ron la acercó más a él y le dio un beso en la frente. Rose siempre sería su princesa. Carraspeo otra vez. Rose sonrió. Al parecer su padre estaba más sentimental que de costumbre. Ron añadió:

-Creo que fui yo quien tuvo la culpa de que te hubieras fijado en el chico Malfoy-como le decía el a Scorpius de cariño- si no te hubiera dicho que no fueras muy amigable con él, quizá hubiera sido mejor-dijo sonriendo y añadió teatralmente:-no se como tu abuelo Weasley te ha podido perdonar eso.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada que se escucho hasta donde estaba Scorpius, quien volteo en ese momento con una ceja alzada en un claro signo de interrogación. Pero la ceja se quedó estática, pues el rubio tenía la boca abierta de tan hermosa que se veía su futura esposa. Sonrió cuando sus ojos grises se conectaron con la mirada azulada de Rose. Ella también sonrió y después se puso seria, ya hablarían de su tardanza.

Ron jaló un poco a Rose para que avanzara, cuando caminaban hacia donde estaba su futuro esposo, Rose se dio cuenta que ahí estaban todos: las familias y los amigos de ambos y algunos conocidos. Rose se cohibió un poco por el espectáculo que había dado y, nuevamente, volteo a ver a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido, el chico se veía feliz y esa imagen desconcertó a la pelirroja la cual se preguntó a si misma: _'¿Qué te traes entre manos, Scorpius?'._

Cuando llegaron junto a Scorpius, Ron miró al chico a los ojos como queriéndolo intimidar y Scorpius se puso serio, Rose soltó una risita nerviosa y Ron la volteo a ver guiñándole el ojo y volviéndose al chico diciéndole solo una palabra: "Cuídala". Rose vio tiernamente a su padre, éste le sonrió y, nuevamente, la beso en la frente. Antes de retirarse, Ron le sonrió a su casi yerno de una manera indefinible que a Scorpius no le gustó. Ya hablaría después con su suegro.

Scorpius le sonrió a Rose perdiéndose en las azules orbes de ésta y Rose lo imitó.

La ceremonia fue muy conmovedora donde todas las mujeres Weasley, salvo tal vez Roxanne, lloraron de emoción, incluyendo a la ahora señora Malfoy. Astoria, Narcissa y Andrómeda también se permitieron llorar de alegría, pero menos efusivamente que las Weasley, Potter, Lupin, Scamander y un largo etcétera.

Cuando el encargado de presidir la ceremonia dijo el ya clásico: "El novio puede besar a la novia", fuegos artificiales-al más puro estilo Weasley-comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo donde se podía ver el atardecer. A Rose siempre le han gustado los fuegos artificiales y esta era la razón por la cual Scorpius se había tardado en aparecer. Al ver la cara de felicidad de Rose Malfoy, Scorpius se sintió feliz. No podía pedirle más a la vida, estaba rodeado de su familia y su nueva enorme familia y sus amigos que ahora celebraban con él y con Rose su unión.

Rose lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada con la que le decía: _'ahora lo entiendo todo'. _Aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro la pelirroja le dijo:

-¡Es hermoso… gracias Scorpius! ¿hiciste todo esto para mi?

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa igual de amplia que la pelirroja. Después se puso seria y dijo:

-Pero de una larga charla no te salvas, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-dijo la pelirroja haciéndose la enojada.

-¡Oh si! ¿cómo era? ¿que llegaría tarde a mi funeral?- los nuevos señores Malfoy volvieron a reír, mientras los fuegos artificiales, que estaban a punto de terminar, aun seguían viéndose en el cielo.

La pelirroja parpadeo varias veces, claramente desconcertada, diciendo:

-Pero ¿Cómo…?- y no pudo terminar su frase, aún así Scorpius entendió lo que la pelirroja quiso decir.

-Llegue por aparición desde temprano y estuve bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Albus todo el tiempo. De hecho, te ves muy graciosa cuando te despiertas…-dijo el chico sonriéndole socarronamente. Ella se apenó.

-¡Scorpius!-gritó la chica, lo bueno fue que nadie les puso atención. Y el chico continuó:

-Tenía que asegurarme que todo saliera como lo había planeado… tus primos y tu tío George me ayudaron.

-Así que por eso no los vi en la casa…-murmuró la pelirroja y el rubio asintió.

-Si, todos los Weasley estaban en esto, incluso tu tío Harry, Teddy y tu papá

-¿Mi papá?

El chico asintió.

-Al parecer también le gustan mucho los fuegos artificiales. Después fui a la casa a cambiarme, me llevé a Fred por aparición y regresamos justo después que mis padres entraran en la chimenea. Por eso me retrase y te pido una disculpa.

La chica sonrió ampliamente de felicidad. Scorpius al ver esta muestra por parte de Rose sonrió automáticamente y le dijo:

-Haría todo esto y más por ti, Rose Weas…- se interrumpió y se corrigió:-Rose Malfoy-y ambos sonrieron más ampliamente si es que se podía- Te amo Rose así con lo gritona que eres y lo único que quiero es ser feliz a tu lado.

La chica le respondió:

-Yo también te amo, Scorpius, a pesar de ser un tonto impuntual.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta deleitarse con los labios del otro. Ninguno podría ser más feliz en ese momento. De pronto, la impuntualidad de Scorpius quedó en segundo término.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿lo disfrutaron? Sophie... espero que te haya gustado. ¡Un beso y feliz, feliz cumpleaños!

Con cariño.

Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, si.

* * *

Bien, ahora vengo con la segunda y última parte de éste mini fic dedicado a _**Sophie M. Jensen**_. Éste capítulo en especial quiero dedicarlo a mis queridas: _**Altea Kaur, Letida, Roxy Everdeen, Florence15 y KariiHoney**_ que leyeron la historia y dejaron un lindo review y a cada una de las personas que pusieron la historia entre sus favoritas y alertas. Dedicado, especialmente, a todas aquellas personas que amamos el _**SCORSE **_y creemos, como Dumbledore, que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del universo.

La ilustración pertenece a la genial BncaRes, cuya galería pueden ver en deviantART.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, de un día jueves, del mes marzo y Scorpius se encontraba adormilado a la luz del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea de su biblioteca personal. Desde que Rose ya no estaba junto a él, hacía un par de meses atrás, a Scorpius ya no se le antojaba dormir en su habitación.

Ya no quedaba nada de aquel joven rubio impuntual al cual la pelirroja maldecía el día de su boda. Scorpius ahora era un adulto de ochenta y seis años. Había vivido una larga vida y vio partir a mucha de la gente que él más quería: sus padres, sus abuelos, su mejor amigo Albus y la que fue su esposa por más de sesenta años, Rose.

Scorpius llevaba pensando varios días que ya no le quedaba nada por hacer en este mundo.

Estudió en una de las mejores escuelas de Magia y Hechicería de toda Europa, Hogwarts-para él siempre fue y será la mejor escuela-. Ahí conoció a la pequeña pelirroja sabelotodo insufrible que era Rose, o al menos así la consideraba a los once años. Con el tiempo, esa chiquilla fastidiosa se convirtió, junto con Albus, en su mejor amiga para después convertirse en el objeto de sus deseos-con quien soñaba y por quien suspiraba, aunque Albus se burlara de él-, su novia, la mujer de su vida, su esposa, la madre de sus siete hijos y su eterno amor.

También había encontrado un trabajo que lo apasionaba dentro del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, del cual llegó a ser jefe.

Ahora que sus hijos tenían ya su propia familia y los hijos de éstos también comenzaban a formar la suya propia-dentro de un par de meses, uno de sus primero nietos lo haría bisabuelo-, sentía que había tenido una buena vida y que era hora de partir, él también, a otro plano a encontrarse con todas aquellas personas que se le adelantaron.

De pronto, en su adormecimiento, escuchó una risa bastante familiar y fresca. Esa risa que durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts lo exasperó, pero de la cual tiempo después, se enamoró. Esa familiar risa no podría ser de otra persona sino de _ella_.

En ese momento, Scorpius abrió los ojos y vio a la más hermosa de las mujeres que podría existir sobre la faz de la tierra, a criterio del rubio-ahora canoso-.

_Rose._

Ella estaba ahí, frente a él y le sonreía como solía hacerlo. Todo a su alrededor estaba iluminado. Tanta luminosidad no le permitía apreciarla a detalle. Poco a poco la luz cegadora fue apagándose y la pudo observar mejor.

No era la misma Rose que lo había dejado solo en el frío mes de enero. Sin embargo, era la misma Rose de siempre. Era su esencia. Scorpius podía observar a una Rose de quince años, muy parecida a esa chica a la cual besó por primera vez durante un atardecer en la lechucería de Hogwarts. Sobre todo, podía observar esos ojos azules que le habían fascinado desde el primer día que la vio en el andén 9 ¾ aquel primero de septiembre.

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente, Rose amplió más-si es que era posible-su sonrisa. Él, de pronto, se puso serio y le dijo:

-Tardaste mucho-ella sólo se limitó a soltar una carcajada y le respondió:

-¿Ahora eres tú el impaciente?-a lo que Scorpius con una sonrisa de lado-de esas que siempre lo han caracterizado-le respondió:

-Eso es porque te extrañé.

Rose le respondió con ternura en su mirada transparente:

-Nunca me fui, siempre he estado a tu lado y así seguiré. ¿Estás listo?

Scorpius le respondió:

-Llevo dos meses preparado. Pensé que llegarías al día siguiente.

La pelirroja le sonrió con ternura:

-No era el momento… además debías hacer gala de tu impuntualidad, como siempre.

Scorpius suspiró:

-Es la primera vez que quería ser puntual para algo… contaba los minutos para volverte a ver.

Rose rodó los ojos y le dijo:

-Ara tiene razón, estos días haz estado más sensible de lo normal…-

-¿Cómo…?-comenzó a preguntar Scorpius con duda en su rostro, pero después puso cara de entendimiento al recordar lo dicho por Rose: _'Nunca me fui, siempre he estado a tu lado y así seguiré…'_-Eras tú. El domingo en la comida, eras tú.-Rose únicamente sonrió a modo de respuesta.

El domingo anterior todos sus hijos y nietos se habían reunido en casa de Scorpius a petición de éste y durante la comida todos sintieron algo cálido en su pecho y por un momento todos sintieron mucha paz. Ese día, Scorpius aprovechó para decirles a todos lo mucho que los quería, lo importante que cada uno era en su vida y lo feliz que lo hacían. Ara, la pelirroja primogénita del matrimonio Malfoy Weasley, le había dicho a su padre precisamente eso, que estaba más sensible que de costumbre.

Scorpius al recordar eso suspiró y sonrió. Viendo a Rose a los ojos le dijo:-Estoy listo, ¿nos vamos?

Rose, a modo de respuesta, le extendió el brazo para que Scorpius tomara su mano, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una tranquila mirada. Scorpius le tomó la mano y en ese momento sintió felicidad y algo cálido en su pecho. Con su mano entrelazada a la de ella, Scorpius vio su propio cuerpo y aún así seguía siendo él, su esencia. Su cuerpo terrenal tenía una sonrisa en los labios y eso a Scorpius le agradó. Le gustó pensar que sus hijos y nietos lo iban a encontrar así: tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Se sintió bien. Se sintió otra vez como el chico impuntual de quince años que Rose tanto quería.

De pronto, una voz que arrastraba las palabras lo sacó de su ensoñación diciendo:

-Cómo siempre, tarde.

Ahí estaban _ellos_. Aunque casi no los podía reconocer sabía que eran ellos, sus padres, que habían venido a recibirlo. Se veían jóvenes y felices como en la foto del día de su boda. Scorpius se acercó a ellos y su madre lo besó en la mejilla y su padre lo abrazó, no sin antes hacerle una seña como mostrándole un reloj de muñeca, mientras le sonreía.

Alguien cortó el emotivo momento diciendo:

-No sería Scorpius, si no nos hiciera esperar…

Y ahí estaba su mejor amigo para recibirlo y molestarlo como era su costumbre, no sabía cuanto extrañaba las bromas de Albus, hasta este momento. Pero en lugar de molestarse, Scorpius soltó una carcajada de felicidad y dio unos pasos para abrazar fuertemente a su mejor amigo. Cuando realizó esta acción, Scorpius se percató que ahí había más personas: sus abuelos, sus suegros, su cuñado, sus amigos y gente a quien tanto quería, estaban ahí para recibirlo.

Cuando el emotivo encuentro entre amigos terminó, Rose volvió a tomar la mano del rubio y con una pícara sonrisa en los labios le dijo en voz baja:

-Vamos, impuntual.

Así, Scorpius, con una sonrisa en los labios y aferrado a la mano de Rose, viéndola a los ojos, se dispuso a caminar tranquilo hacia otro ciclo de su vida.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

¡Nah! Ahora si es el final y aún así no es el final, no se si me di a entender. En fin, ¿les gustó? ¿lo disfrutaron? Sophie, espero que te haya gustado esta última parte del fic hecho especialmente para ti.

¿Me regalan un review?

Sam.


End file.
